fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Climbing the Mountain
Zonia, the Sacred Mountain, is one of the most recognizable landmarks within the world of Earth Land due to the events that have transpired at said location. It was here where famous Fairy Tail Mage had the unfortunate experience of meeting the Black Dragon and the self-proclaimed King of Dragon Acnologia whilst on a 100-year quest, resulting in the man losing his arm and barely escaping with his life. After the event took place, the Magic Council decided it would be the best if they set up an outpost to keep watch for the Black Dragon's return. It was even rumored that a potential Wizard Saint was stationed there in order to improve the moral of the people that were also placed at the outpost. The rumor of such powerful mage being stationed in such place sparks curiosity in people, having the desire to seek out if it is true or not. As such, a team of mages were currently traveling along the path of the mountain that led to the camp, to see if the rumor was accurate. Leading the group was a young man with an apathetic look on his face, clearly showing no interest in what was going on. His appearance was casual, but still imposed fear especially due to his crimson eyes, fitting for a demon. It was quite obvious who this was — this young man was Tsuyo Morduin. Walking alongside Tsuyo was a young girl who, based solely on appearance, looked to be in her early teens. Her clothing was incredibly inappropriate, revealing much of her chest to the world. Despite her vulgar clothing, she seemed to have an innocent appeal to her, seen through her bright blue eyes. This young lady was Kogu Marlowe. With a grin on her face, she turned to face her companion and asked with cheerfulness in her voice, "Aren't you excited Tsuyo? There might be a Wizard Saint at a camp near this mountain." Her eyes sparkled at the mere thought of being able to meet such a powerful mage. "I bet he has a bunch of stories to tell. He's probably fought against a ton of dark mages and monsters! He probably even saved an entire vill-" It was at this point Tsuyo looked up at the sky and began to block out Kogu's rambling, a skill that he developed from spending a great amount of time around the exuberant bluenette. While most people would find this rude, Tusyo didn't care and knew that Kogu wouldn't take offense to such an action. It was just in his nature to not pay attention to whatever doesn't catch his attention and instead focus on more important things, at least from his perspective. He was currently wondering why they were even bothering to check out this rumor. It didn't benefit any of the members in any shape or form, therefore this entire situation was pointless. Feeling that someone was poking him, he focused on his surroundings and turned his head to stare at Kogu, who had looked to be waiting for his answer on something. Seeing the confused look that was on Tsuyo's face, Kogu pouted at being ignored once more but decided to repeat her question. "Since you weren't listening, I'll shall repeat what I said for your sake." Not noticing the annoyed look that he sent her way, Kogu continued with he question. "I said, what do you think that this potential Wizard Saint will be like? I think that they'll be a kind person and might give me lots of blueberry ice cream!" Her eyes sparkling once again at the mere thought, she was soon lost in her own fantasy revolving around the frozen desert as once again didn't notice the deadpanned look that Tsuyo gave her. While her train of thought wasn't exactly the best, her question was surprisingly good. If this rumored Wizard Saint candidate was in the mountains, which he doubted, he wondered how exactly this person was. After the nefarious actions of and , the Magic Council began to tighten down on the Wizard Saints as they ran full background checks on current every member and monitored to see who they interacted over the course of many months. Assuming that they did this for their candidates as well, that person must have a good record and well known within the council. It would be very hard to say how this person would be in terms of personality. He would assume that at the very least, this person would be calm and collective and possess great intelligence. Poking Kogu in the head to get her out of the daydream she had been focused on, Tsuyo gave his answer in an uncaring tone. "I can't honestly give you a straight answer on how this candidate will be, at least regarding personality." Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he sighed and resumed his explanation. "While I can't guess how they shall act, I can say this regarding their bailies. They are leagues above us. At the very best, I would only be considered a low S-Class Mage due to our lack of experience. Even the lowest ranking Wizard Saint is worth more than five S-Class Mages in both terms of physical and mental capabilities." With his part said, Tsuyo focused his attention back on the road before them. Greatly surprised and slightly confused at the answer he gave her, Kogu decided to just accept it and turned to see how their other companion was doing. This young man, despite his childish appearance, had a certian vibe to him that practically screamed "don't mess with me or else". The sound of his footsteps on the ground was practically nonexistent, signifying that he did not want his presence to be known by others around him, fitting for an assassin or thief. His spiky white hair was a dead giveaway for who he was — the King of Thieves, Hogotsu Sezoku who was simply staring off into space as he followed behind his comrades. "Hey Hogotsu, what do you think the Wizard Saint candidate will be like?" Kogu asked for the third time. Hogotsu, now focused, looked over at Kogu with a deadpanned look on his face and replied. "I can honestly say I don't care about how this Wizard Saint candidate will be act like. What maters to me is that we aren't wasting our time out here on some crappy gossip. Why did we even decided to check this out? It's not like this will affect us in anyway!" Hogotsu ranted as Tsuyo nodded in full agreement with him, still not recalling why they even cared about enough to check this out. Kogu tilted her head in confusion at Hogotsu's rant like a puppy as she asked with a small frown on her face. "Don't you remember? It's that time of the month where we go and one thing that one of us wishes to try. Last month was Tsuyo's turn, so now it's my turn and I wanted to check out this rumor." Smiling at reminding her companions of why they were here, she failed to see the both of them face palming either from forgetting or couldn't simply comprehend that was the reason why they were out in these mountains. Focusing her sight on the path ahead, Kogu was able to see what seemed to be a outpost that had a flagpole with the flag of the Magic Council symbol flowing in the air. Grinning at the sight, Kogu began to run toward the camp as Tsuyo and Hogotsu followed behind her after regaining their bearings. Soon, they arrived at the camp as Kogu began to look around as she tried to spot anyone that could fit the bill for the Wizard Saint candidate. Calling out with excitement in her voice, "Hello! Is the Wizard Saint candidate here?! We traveled a long way and we were hoping to meet them if they are here." "I told you multiple times..." A voice echoed a notable distance away from the camp, where craters had been formed on the ground due to the supposed battle that had taken place previously. "Leave this place. You are far too weak." The man's voice was commandeering, holding a tone of both wrath but, in the most odd manner possible, compassion. His presence, made identifiable by the cream cloak that he wore over what appeared to be very loose-fitting robes, was positively overwhelming, despite doing no more than standing still and without a stance. On the opposite side of this man were two individuals whose heads bowed as they knelt and panted in exhaustion. Bruises littered their body and all that could be seen of them were torn clothes and weapons. "We're...sorry..." Was all the one in front muttered. His voice was in shock. The man had so calmly overpowered the duo, despite being famed mages in their hometowns. Both stood up and, with their injuries in mind, limped away from the scene that they had caused. "Good grief." The man had complained, his face finally revealed before the light. The man had attractive features, sharp features, with a notable emphasis on his slate, grey eyes. Only a few moments prior, he possessed the aura of a demon. And now he possessed the aura of a saint, happily traversing back to the campsite which he had rested in. That is, until he had heard a certain, hyperactive voice. "Another challenger? I thought I would at least get a five minute break..." The man sighed to himself, wiping off a bead of sweat that trickled down his face due to the heat. "May I inquire who's asking for me?" The man questioned as he entered the camp site. "My name is Nolan Houdini, more famously regarded as Nolan the Mediator. To answer your question, yes, I am the Wizard Saint candidate dispatched here." The individual, now identified as Nolan, answered in the most polite way he could muster, given that he was lamenting the idiocy of his continuous challengers. Kogu's eyes practically lit up in excitement as a large smile stretched across her face. Barely keeping in her happiness, Kogu said with a trembling voice. "H-ello there, Mister Nolan! It's nice to meet you!" Quickly realizing that she might come off as rude due to her loud introduction, Kogu's face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud, or call you by your fist name without permission. Is it alright if I d-" She promptly cutoff by the hand of Tsuyo, as it was now covering her mouth in order to prevent her from embarrassing herself even further in front of Nolan. "Sorry about that. She tends to get excited when she meets new people" Tsuyo said as he ignored Kogu's childish attempt to force him to remove his own hand by licking it. He was currently focusing on the sight before him as it appeared that rumor wasn't as false as he thought it was. Hopefully, Kogu wouldn't attempt to rub in the fact that he was wrong. Tsuyo's eyes narrowed as spotted two men that were limping away, curious at would have put them in such condition. As far as he knew, there wasn't wildlife that could be considered dangerous out here due to Acnologia scaring them off years ago. "Ah, dear. That isn't very nice, boy." Nolan said, in an almost condescending tone to the young man that stood before him. However, he was shaken by the fact that someone so young could show so much stoicism; the life of this man didn't seem to be an easy one. Nolan, realizing the young man's eyes were drifted elsewhere, realized that he had already seen the two limping mages behind him. "Ah, those two." Nolan sighed, "You see, I just had to hold them back from entering the mountain. The original fauna might have become scared, but those that remained after Acnologia's attack appear to be a lot more chaotic due to the influence of dark magical energy. Of course, this means anyone trying to enter the mountain has to have a sufficient level of combat ability before being able to enter; that is tested through me." Nolan explained, finding the entire process rather tiring. "Is that what you're here for?" Nolan finished on an almost intimidating tone, perhaps attempting to get them to leave from the mountain. Narrowing his eyes at the obvious threat that was being directed towards him and his companions, Tsuyo was about to give his own retort when he was promptly interrupted by Hogotsu who steeped forward, staring directly up at Nolan. "I suggest that you watch how you speak to my companions. While I understand what you trying to do, I don't take kindly to those that threaten people that I care for." As Hogotsu said his part, his face scrunched up into a scowl as he unintentionally began to direct his killing intent toward Nolan, showing exactly how angry he was at the man in front of him. "I could say the same thing, boy." Nolan retorted. "I have no desire to get into conflict with either one of you." Nolan said, feeling the killing intent that Hogotsu gave off. "I suggest you control your temper...we're in a public place, you know." Nolan said, admonishing the threat that Hogotsu gave off with his eyes. Nolan turned around, "I shall be heading off. I'd much rather relax than be compelled into another undesired conflict." Nolan began to walk to his own sleeping chambers, as he noticed that the only individuals willing to test themselves were the three kids that stood before him. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Hogotsu shouted out as he walked after Nolan, shrugging off Tsuyo's hand that was tried to keep a grip on his shoulder, not noticing the frown that was on his red-eyed comrade. "I don't know why but something about you is really starting to piss me!" His magical aura was soon unleashed, surrounding his body in brilliant white energy as wisps of electricity began to surge forth, striking various objects that happened to be nearby. His eyes, previously a simple brilliant blue, were now an electric blue as he looked ready to charge forth and attack Nolan, who was clearly stronger than him. "I suggest that you stop acting like an arrogant asshole!" "You..." Nolan turned around, looking at the anger-flared Hogotsu with nothing more than disinterest and annoyance, "Need to get out." Nolan concluded, raising his hand and attempting to touch Hogotsu's chest, increasing the kinetic force of this simple motion in order to blow Hogotsu a considerable distance away — of course, while avoiding all his major internal organs. The moment that Nolan's hand touched the center of his chest, Hogotsu was pushed back a considerable distance as he skidded across the ground, the sound of his heels digging into the dirt could be heard around mages. Luckily before Nolan touched him, he secured his footing and wasn't launched further away, coming to a halt a few feet away. Letting out a grunt from the sudden force that was placed on his body, Hogotsu returned his attention to Nolan and glared with great anger, his voice further emphasizing the emotion on his face. "You know, that wasn't very nice. Now, I'm gonna beat you into the ground!" Ignoring Tsuyo's cry to stop — which should have sent off red flags in his mind, Hogotsu kicked off the ground with such force that there were cracks formations where he once stood. As he ran towards Nolan with his incredible speed, Hogotsu clapped his hands together as a triad of lightning bolts were summoned in front of him, manifesting in a delta formation, as they charged towards his self-proclaimed foe. Not letting up from just that, Hogotsu jumped into the air as he held his left arm with other hand, focusing his lightning into his left one. Soon a massive amount of lightning covered his hand, just as gravity began to do its job and bring him back down to earth. He directed the trajectory of his fall to where he would end up atop of Nolan, throwing his lightning-infused hand forward in a jab. "Tch." Nolan thought to himself as Hogotsu's anger increased. The young man was surprisingly agile for his age. However, in his anger, didn't realize what he was doing. The three lightning bolts that suddenly came upon Nolan, while not intended, were also heading towards his comrades given the confined space that they were in. "Not allowing that." Nolan said quite simply, raising his hand as moisture from the air gathered into spiraling, high-pressure spears that intercepted the direction of each bolt and caused them to dissipate into the air. On top of that, Hogotsu's jab would prove ineffective as a sudden wall of magic appeared before Nolan, repelling Hogotsu's jab away from Nolan's being. "Succumbing yourself to anger this easily..." Nolan sighed, before taking a single step. His figure was suddenly translocated, as he soon appeared outside of the tent. "Any damages to that tent are going under your name, not mine." Nolan stated, as water began to surround the man's proximity in a circular, whirlpool-esque formation. Landing on the ground with a soft thud, Hogotsu looked down at his fist as he briefly thought to himself, calming himself down to focus better. "Okay. So far he has revealed three magics, though its hard to tell due to the effects. He has one magic that increases his own force or motion, allowing him to push back with great power and could use it to enhance his attacks. He also has one where he can create some kind of barrier that can repel attacks, though there must be a limit to how he can use it." He was now focusing on the wall of swirling water that was blocking his view of Nolan. "Finally, we have Water Magic which is self-explanatory." Racking in his head for a few moment, Hogotsu smirked as a plan sparked in his mind. Slamming his hand on the ground, this acted as a signal to conjure a multitude of spear-shaped lightning bolts, each one descending from the sky as they headed straight for the unsecured top of Nolan's whirlpool-esque wall. "Evidently he's trying to analyse my abilities. Then..." Nolan thought to himself, smirking in response. "I'm sure this will surprise him." Nolan looked up towards the newly forged lightning spears that attempted to pierce through Nolan's supposedly incomplete defense. "You might want to try harder, boy." Nolan scoffed, as suddenly, the residual magical energy that Nolan always emitted from his being in concentrated amounts poured into the earth, releasing numerous pillars of earth that managed to redirect the lightning as makeshift lightning rods, despite being destroyed in the process, all while Nolan's whirlpool barrier maintained its centrifugal force, gaining plenty of moisture from the air and power from its increasing pressure. Nolan stood there, as if he were some impenetrable wall, eyeing down the young man's attempts at defeating him. Scowling at his failed attempt to force Nolan out of his whirlpool barrier and seeing that it was growing in size, Hogotsu's face morphed into a scowl as he tried to think of a way to inflict some damage on his opponent. Quickly focusing a large amount of lightning into his left hand, Hogotsu's hand was soon enveloped in electricity to the point where he could only see the lightning that covered his hand. Once the lightning was stabilized, he charged forward, appearing as a streak of lightning as he prepared to thrust his hand into the wall of water, hoping to pierce through it and strike Nolan. "A direct attack, I guess, is a bit more effective." Nolan noted. However, before Hogotsu could close the gap between the two, he had immediately sent a stream of water in the direction of Hogotsu's fist as an attempt to batter the condensed lightning backwards, before sending another stream from the whirlpool ring beneath Hogotsu's arm before sending it upwards with a flick of his finger, shaping it into a fist that attempted to uppercut Hogotsu's chin and send him flying. Acting with celerity, Hogotsu launched the condensed lightning towards the towards the stream of water that would have hit his fist, causing them both to dissipate upon contact. Taking note of the other stream of water that was shaped in the form of a fist and traveling directly towards him at impressive speed, Hogotsu stomped his feat on the ground as he unleashed a large amount of electricity from said appendage, creating a wave of lightning that evaporated the fist-shaped steam upon contact due to the immense heat and was soon traveling towards the wall of water. "Oho." Nolan thought to himself, increasing the acceleration of his water collection before sending the collected mass of water towards the streams of lightning that Hogotsu had sent from his being, quickly causing both forces to be neutralized and leaving a wide expanse of mist in the wake of the collision. "I must admit, I'm surprised you managed to break my, uh, what do I call it...Ah, let's call it Aqua Ring. Yes, I'm surprised you managed to penetrate it. Good job." Standing straight up once more as he began to shake his leg to get the stiffness out of it, Hogotsu grinned at being able to break through Nolan's Aqua Ring, though it did feel like he made it up on the spot. "Well, that's what you get when you underestimate you!" Hogotsu said, as azure lightning began to cover his arms. "Let's keep going now!" Before he could dash at Nolan once more, he was interrupted by the sound of someone landing and a cloud of dust forming on the right side of him. The sound of coughing could be heard as the cloud began to dissipate, revealing Kogu as she was trying to force out the dirt that she must have inhaled. Slightly confused at how Kogu was standing beside Hogotsu when he constantly had his hand over her mouth for the duration of the battle, Tsuyo glanced out the corner of his right eye to see that his hand was still covering the mouth of Kogu; though this one was made entirely of water. "She replaced herself with a water clone." Tsuyo realized as he glanced over the complex water structure, smirking at the blue-nette's cleverness. "She must have created the clone using the Water Body spell, splitting herself in two, a body of water and her normal one." As he came to that conclusion, Tsuyo swung his right hand through the clone's neck, causing its head to come clean off and disrupt into a puddle of water. "That would have explained the wetness of my palm. I thought she was just licking my hand." Deciding to push it to the back of his mind, he focused once more on the battle. Glancing over at Kogu as she was still cough, though one might mistake it as dry heaving at this point, Hogotsu asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "Kogu, what exactly are you doing?" While Kogu had done a number of bizarre things, most of which resulted in them being banned from a certain area, this was beyond what anything he had seen previously. After several more seconds of coughing and catching her breath, Kogu looked over at her white-haired friend as she wiped the tears that fell down her face due to her excessive coughing, and mumbled. "Well, I can't exactly let you fight him on your own. It's not exactly fair." As though she changed gears, Kogu's eyes lit in excitement as she slammed her fists together, yelling out. "Plus I wanna fight Mr. Nolan as well! I know it'll be fun for sure." Smilling at her upbeat attitude and willingness to help him out, Hogotsu held out his right arm as it was covered in electricity, slowly spreading to the rest of his body. Almost acting on instinct, Kogu held out her left arm as water began to swirl around her body, as though it was trying to envelop her. The moment the two bumped fist with each other, their appearance slight changed. Hogotsu's entire being was surrounded in azure electricity as his hair stood straight up, spikier than ever, while Kogu had a thin blue barrier of water that surrounded her entire body along with her hair being a noticeably darker shade of blue. "Alright! I hope you are ready for round two, Nolan." Hogotsu said as he and Kogu got in their traditional fighting stances. "This time I'm going to take you seriously!" "Are you now?" Nolan had heard and seen all the excitement brought from these kids and couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad youth like you has such passion." Nolan stated, making a rotational movement with his shoulders, releasing a noticeable quantity of magic around his person and instantaneously creating fast, spiraling and interlinked Aqua Rings that orbited him. At that moment, Nolan raised his right hand, and moved his fingers backwards to gesture a few simple words, "Bring it on." Taking Nolan's words as a signal to continue the battle once more, Kogu slammed her right fist into the ground, causing a blue magic seal to project underneath her feet. Almost instantly, several tendrils of water bursted out of the ground, shooting through the sky as they raced towards Nolan's position at an incredibly fast rate. Following behind the aquatic threadlike projectiles, Hogotsu charged forth as his left hand was once again covered in lightning. Thrusting his palm forward, the lightning launched forwards as its shape changed into that of a wolf-like creature, running from side to side in the direction of his foe as well. "Quite a good collaboration...but..." Nolan noted, exhaling once as he lifted his arm, having his right index finger facing forward. The Aqua Rings that formed around his person suddenly moved upwards, turning into a set of rings following one another in a triplet before shooting towards the combined attack. Given the fluctuation of distance in the said combination attack's radius, Nolan responded adequately through a set of intricate hand motions, increasing and decreasing the radii of the Aqua Rings he sent out, matching the frequency and rhythm of the collaboration spell before suddenly enclosing it, forcing it to succumb to the superior magical pressure of Nolan's spell and come close to utterly dispersing into nothing more than harmless fragments of its original spell. "It's too predictable." Nolan noted, smiling in response to their attempts. Scratching his head in through, Hogotsu began to try to think of a plan in order to defeat or, at the very least, cause Nolan to reveal an opening. "Okay, so he can clearly use Water Magic at a leave that is far beyond Kogu, so at the moment she can only be used as a distraction. I could probably-no, that won't work. He would see it coming a mile away." As he though over what he could possibly do, an idea suddenly sparked in his mind. "Yes, that could work. Granted it's a long shot but it just might work." With a smirk on his face, Hogotsu proclaimed. "Well, how about we show you exactly how 'predictable' we truly are! Kogu, how about you give the nice man a drink of water?" Looking over at Hogotsu with a confused look, it took a few seconds for her to realize what he meant. "Oh, okay!" With a grin plastered on her face, Kogu said as she thrusted her hands forward. "I hope you are ready, Mister Nolan. Moana!" As soon as she announced the name of the spell, the ground began to tremble before a massive cascade exploded from underneath, rushing towards Nolan at an alarming speed. Hogotsu, who already had prior knowledge to what was going to happen, reacted by jumping into the air to avoid being swept up by the fast-moving water. Nolan felt the trembling and realized the nature of the spell in only a moment. The moment water erupted from the ground, Nolan looked on it for a moment. "Repel." That was all that was spoken by Nolan as the water seemingly enveloped his entire body. Although that was not the case. In the moment succeeding, Nolan's magical power spiked and suddenly froze the vast torrent of water after he was surrounded by an invisible barrier at his perimeter, enabling him to shatter through the recently formed ice with whips of water that extended from his Aqua Ring, while at the same time perceiving Hogotsu's aerial position, awaiting the boy's next tactic. Floating high in the skies above, Hogotsu briefly fluttered there as he pondered this plan for a brief second. While it was an okay plan, Nolan could instantly twist it to his own advantage and easily dispatch him due to his inability to maneuver well in the air unlike most Lightning Mages. "Eh," Hogotsu thought to himself with a mental shrug. "I guess I'll see how this pans out." With that thought process finished, Hogotsu pointed his palms downward as three azure glyphs appeared before him, generating a massive quality of lightning in the form of a sphere. With his smirk-turned-grin, Hogotsu cried aloud, "Get ready for my Refined Demon!" Upon finishing his sentence, the sphere of lightning was unleashed into a torrent of electricity as it rained down the sky at speeds beyond a normal human's compression towards its target, Nolan. "Oh my." Nolan was rather astonished, and placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Human's Sword!" He exclaimed, as he drew his katana-like blade that immediately formed into a large, earthen broadsword. The end result of this was a clash between Nolan's blade and the vast torrent of electricity, leading into a grand explosion that managed to cause the cries of electricity to reach to the ears of the beasts on the mountain, causing an outcry in response. However, Nolan managed to survive this vast explosion with no more than a few burns and chars of his clothing. His sword, which was anchored to the ground, managed to absorb the vast power of the electricity and redirect it away from his being, causing virtually no harm to Nolan. Of course, the fact that Nolan had to draw his sword in order to evade being significantly damaged was surprising. "Well that was fun." Nolan thought out loud, "Shall we keep going?" He asked, reverting his blade back to its base form. There was an expression of joy across his face, he was going to enjoy himself after a very long time. Category:Roleplay